A Second Chance A Fanfiction Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: Afther failing to save his earthfrom the evil LOrd Zedd.Tommy Oliver is given a second chance at saving different earth by Zordon and Alpha 5 and is reborn into the Shinbo World as Naruto Uzumaki.


Story Challenge: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story. AN: This challenge takes place two months after Tommy becomes the white ranger.

In the streets of downtown Angel Grove. The white ranger Tommy Oliver was looking at his and the other Power Rangers enemy the Emperor of Evil Lord Zedd who had finally decided to take matters in his own hands after being defeated many times by Tommy and the other rangers and destroy them and the earth once and for all by using a very powerful spell to drain all the people of the earth of their life force energy to make the earth devoid of any human life. Tommy and the others had tried their best to stop Lord Zedd from carrying out his evil plan before he could put it into action. Only for them to be taken out one by one by Zedd draining each of them of their powers by using his evil magic to cast a spell which drain them of their powers bit by bit each time they tried to land a hit on Lord Zedd until their powers were no more and leaving them defenseless as Lord Zedd then took each of their lives with his spell. Leaving only Tommy the only ranger left standing to stop Lord Zedd with his powers slowly being drain away as the other rangers and every other human on the face of the earth were now laying dead around the two combatants facing each other down.

"Well well. Look how the mighty have fallen White Ranger. Looks like you are the only human still alive on earth to face me now. But I think I will change that real soon as I will destroy you once and for all and send you to the afterlife to meet the other rangers and there isn't anything your precious Zordon can do about stopping me. As once your gone then there will be nothing left to stand in my way of destroying the earth and ruling the universe not even Zordon himself. " said Lord Zedd with a evil laugh

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Zedd. As I am going to take you down myself and make you pay for what you did to my friends and the people of earth by stopping you here and now before you can cause anymore harm." said Tommy angry

"You think you can destroy me by yourself Tommy. Need I remind you that even now your powers are slowly leaving you each time you try to land a hit on me thanks to my little spell. And even if by some slim chance you do destroy me. It will not bring the people of earth and the others rangers back to life as once my spell is in place there is no way to reverse it's effect. So that means one way or another you will be the only living human left alive on this weak excuse of a planet. So what do you gain by destroying me as I have already won?" ask Lord Zedd curious

"If you must know Lord Zedd. What I gain in destroying you is the pleasure that you will never be around to harm another living being forever as my friends would want me to finish you off once and for all. Which I plan on doing even with what little power I have left to fight with and that is something I attend to do right now." replied Tommy as he got into a fighting stance and pointed Saba at Lord Zedd

"I like to see you try and do that Tommy. As I will not let anyone not even you destroy me as I have come to far now to let even one ranger stop my plans of conquest. So prepared yourself Tommy as when I am done with you there will be nothing left of you but a pile of ashes ." said Lord Zedd as he pointed his staff at Tommy.

With that Tommy and Lord Zedd charge each other head on. Tommy quickly jump into the air and tried to slash Lord Zedd across with Saba only for Lord Zedd to block his attack with his staff and then delivering a kick to Tommy's chest and sending him stumbling back a couple of feet. Tommy quickly recovered just as Lord Zedd fired a bolt of lighting from his staff towards Tommy which Tommy avoided by rolling out of the way. Tommy then look up to see Lord Zedd charging at him with his left fist aim at Tommy's chest. Tommy quickly caught Lord Zedd's fist with his right hand as he then quickly delivered a kick to Lord Zedd's chest sending the emperor of evil stumbling backwards a cou0ple of feet as Tommy then quickly charge at Lord Zedd and delivered a series of punches to Lord Zedd's chest before slashing him across the chest with Saba and sending him to the ground hard on his back. Lord Zedd quickly got to his feet and look up to see Tommy standing in front of him with Saba pointed at him.

"It's time I end this fight once and for all Zedd. I hope your ready to be destroy as I am going to put every ounce of power I have left into this attack . I may lose my powers for good but it will be well worth it to make you pay big time for all the lives you have taken today including those of my friends. So prepared yourself Lord Zedd as today is your last day of life forever." said Tommy in angry voice fulled of hate and anger directed at Lord Zedd

With that Tommy charge Lord Zedd head on as Saba started to glow bright white and slash Lord Zedd across the chest making sparks appear all over Lord Zedd's body and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion as Tommy was covered by a white flash of light reverting him back into his human self. When the smoke cleared Tommy saw no sign of Lord Zedd anywhere.

"Looks like Lord Zedd is finally gone for good this time at the price of my powers and the lives of everyone of the earth. This shouldn't have happen if I had being a better leader. Now thanks to me I am the only living human left on the earth." said Tommy sadly as a tear started to come down his right cheek as he look at the lifeless city before him.

All of a sudden Tommy felt strange and knew that he was being teleported to the commend center by Zordon and Alpha as he suddenly disappeared into a beam of white light. Meanwhile inside of the commend center Zordon and Alpha were waiting for Tommy when suddenly a beam of white light enter the middle of the commend center and and disappeared revealing to both Zordon and Alpha very tired and sad Tommy who look like he had being through hell and back again.

"Tommy are we glad to see you made it out of the battle against Lord Zedd alright. Me and Zorodn were worried that you might not make it at all. Are you alright?' ask Alpha looking at Tommy with a concern voice

"Yeah I am alright Alpha. Considering the fact that I just got lucky defeating Lord Zedd at the cost of my powers and the lives of everyone of the earth including the other rangers. I should have being a better leader then to go after Lord Zedd head on. Now thanks to my reckless judgment every single human on the earth is dead expect for me ." said Tommy with tears coming down his face and clutching both fist close

"Tommy don't blame yourself for what happen today. None of us knew what Lord Zedd plan was and you made a choice anyone else would have made in the same situation and thanks to you Lord Zedd is no longer a threat to the entire universe." said Zordon

"I know that Zordon. But the fact still remains if it wasn't for my judgment then the others rangers and the people of earth would still be alive right now. That is something I am afraid I have to live with for th rest of my life. I just wish there was some way to bring everyone back to life." said Tommy as slam one of his fist hard on the floor of the commend center

"I know what you mean Tommy. I wish there was a way to bring everyone back to life. But unfortunately the spell Lord Zedd use to drain everyone of their life force can't be reverse once it's being cast and that is something we all must live with as well. None of this is anyone's fault not even your's and the other rangers would tell you the same thing as well." said Alpha putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder to try and comfort his friend

"I know what you and Zordon are trying to tell me . But the fact remains I still feel guilty and responsible for what happen out there with Lord Zedd. I just I could have another chance at saving the earth again that doesn't cost me the lives of everyone of the earth as it wasn't worth the price of destroying Lord Zedd once and for all. But that is something that can't happen as I can't undo what has happen today." said Tommy looking at both Zordon and Alpha as he got back on his feet

"I wouldn't say that Tommy. As there is a way for you gain another chance at saving the earth and start over from scratch." said Zordon looking at Tommy

"What do you mean by that Zordon?" ask Tommy confuse

"What Zordon means Tommy. Is that even know there no way to undo the damage that has being done to the earth. There one way for you to have another chance at saving the earth and that is for Zordon to use his powers to send you different earth in another universe one that is different from our own." replied Alpha

"Wait a minute. You mean tell me there's different earth's in other universe's that exist then our own. Is that even possible ?" ask Tommy a little shock

"Yes it is true Tommy. Our universe is but one of many different universe's and earth's that exist. Some are similar to our own while others are very different. What I am trying to tell you Tommy is that I can send you to one of these alternate universe's to start over fresh and have chance of making a difference in it. But the only way to do that is for me to use my powers to have you be reborn in one of them to start your life renewed and where you can have a chance to make a difference there. But the choice is up to you if you want to accept my offer as the new life you may lead might be more difficult and dangerous then the one you have live before." replied Zordon

"I don't really care what sort of life I have in my new life I am reborn in. If it means I get another chance to make a difference somewhere else and not make the same mistake twice. Then I all for it as even if I do have a difficult life then I deserve it after letting my friends and the people of earth down as I have never being more sure of myself then I am right now." said Tommy looking at both Zordon and Alpha with a look of pure determination on his face

"I am glad you decided that Tommy. As I can't image asking anyone else to face such a burden then what you are about to face which is why I made wise choice making you the leader of the Power Rangers. Now Tommy as I send you to start your new life . I will allow you to keep all of your memories and skills as you deserve that much so you don't forget who you are and the people closest to you . I wish you good luck and may the power protect you forever Tommy." said Zordon as he look at Tommy

With that bolts of lighting came out of Zordon's tube and hit Tommy as who was engulfed in white light as the lighting hit him as he felt his body started to shrink to the size of a newborn baby as he disappeared from Alpha and Zordon to start his new life.

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leafs

Inside of a room of the village hospital Kushina Uzumaki was in a bed trying her best to give birth to her and Minato's son as her husband the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was holding on to her hand trying to keep her calm and focus on delivering their son into the world even as Kushina felt her strength start to leave her.

"Alright Kushina. A few more pushes and you will deliver our little boy into the world." said Minato looking at Kushina

"I know Minato. I will try my best but I don't know how much longer I can last with the strength that I have left within me." said Kushina in a weak voice as she look at Minato

At that point Kushina felt another powerful contraction hit her as the nurse in the room told her to push some more. After a few minutes of pushing hard Kushina finally delivered her and Minato's son which the nurse was holding in her arms.

"Congratulations you two. You have a perfectly healthy baby boy." said the nurse handing the baby over to Kushina who took him in her arms as she and Minato that he look just like Minato right down to the blond hair and blue eyes like his father.

"So what do you think our little son Naruto Minato?" ask Kushina looking at her husband in a very weak voice

"He is just the most perfect son that any father can ask for." replied Minato giving Kushina a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes he is Minato. I just wish that both of us could be alive to watch him grow up . But that's isn't going to be possible as I can already feel the last of my strength leave me. Promise me Minato that our son is going to be well cared for like we both talk about ." said Kushina looking at Minato

"You have my promise my dear Kushina that Naruto will be well cared as once I sealed the Kyuubi into him the village will view Naruto as a hero. That is promise of a lifetime you have my word." said Minato as he held Kushina right hand in both of his as he felt Kushina start to slip away.

With that Minato look down at Kushina look up at him with weak smile on her face as her life started to fade away. After five minutes Kushina close her eyes with Minato holding her right hand in his as he longer could sense any chakra coming from his wife telling him that his wife had pass on into the next life leaving Minato holding their son Naruto in his other arm crying. All of a sudden the door to the room burst open as a Jonin with short black hair and eyes with blood covering his body enter the room.

"Lord Hokage we have a big problem." said the Jonin looking at Minato

"What is the problem?" ask Minato afraid of the answer

"It's the Kyuubi . It's heading towards the village and the sun goddess herself Amaterasu is helping the other ninja fight off the Kyuubi. But I am afraid that Amaterasu is to weak from fighting the Kyuubi off even with our Shinobi helping her the Kyuubi will be here real soon. Which is why I am here to come get you as your the village's last hope stopping the Kyuubi once and for all." replied the Jonin looking at Minato

"I understand. Tell the other leaf shinobi to help Amaterasu fight off the Kyuubi until I arrive to help out. Understand?" said Minato looking at the Jonin

"Understood Lord Hokage. I will go and tell the other shinobi to try their best to hold off the Kyuubi until you arrive to help." said the Jonin bowing

With that the Jonin left the room leaving Minato alone with Naruto in his arms.

"I guess this is it my son. I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do to you one day. But right now you are the only thing that can stop Kyuubi in it's tracks." said Minato in a sad voice as he look down at Naruto who was now sleeping in his arms

With that Minato step onto the open window of the hospital room and bit his thumb drawing blood as he quickly went through a series of hand signs and slam his hand down hard as he slam his and down and said " Summoning Jutsu.". All of a sudden a cloud of smoke appeared and when it faded Minato was standing on top of the toad boss Gamabunta.

"Minato what is the meaning of summoning meat this time of night?" ask Gamabunta a little annoyed

"I am very sorry boss. But right now Amaterasu is fighting the Kyuubi even as we speak trying to keep it away from destroying the village and we need to head over there right now to put my plan into action as it's the only thing that will stop Kyuubi in it's tracks." replied Minato

"Well in that case you better hold on tight as we don't have a moment to lose." said Gamabunta

With that Gamabunta headed in the direction of where Amaterasu was fighting Kyuubi. Mreanwhile outside the gates to the leaf village. The sun goddess Amaterasu was in her white wolf form trying her hardest to fight off the Kyuubi who was a giant red fox with nine tails.

"Give it up Amaterasu. Even you the great sun goddess herself can't hope to defeat me as I am the strongest of all the tailed beast as your starting to get weak from our little fight." said Kyuubi with a evil laugh

"I will never give up Kyuubi. I don't know why you are attacking the leaf village as you have never done something like this before in your life. I don't even care if I have to give up my own life to stop you. But your not going to destroy the leaf village as long as I am still standing." said Amaterasu

"Who said I was ever giving you a chance to give up as I plan on tearing you apart piece by piece which I am so enjoy on doing to you. So I hope you are prepared to die right here Amaterasu as you not going to live much longer once I am through with you." said Kyuubi with a evil laugh

With that Kyuubi charge at Amaterasu who brace for the attack. When suddenly from out of nowhere a giant sword came and hit Kyuubi sending it flying backwards through the air a couple of feet before hitting the ground real hard making it shake. Amaterasu look up to see Gamabunta with Minato riding on his head standing in front of her with his sword pointed at Kyuubi.

"Gamabutna Minato. Am I glad to see the two of you. " said Amaterasu looking at both Gamabunta and Minato

"You can thanks both later Amaterasu. Once we deal with Kyuubi for good." replied Gamabunta looking at Amaterasu

"Your right on that one boss. But the problem is that I need time to perform the jutsu that will defeat Kyuubi by sealing it within my son Naruto and it will take all of my chakra to do it.." said Minato worried

"If all you need is time Minato. Then I will keep Kyuubi until then." said Amaterasu looking at Minato

"You can't do that Amaterasu as you are already weak from your fight against Kyuubi and if you don't get out of the way by the time I perform my jutsu then you will be sealed in my son along with thwe Kyuubi." said Minato shock

"I know that Minato. But I don't really care if I am sealed within your son along with Kyuubi. As long as Kyuubi is stop that all that really matters to me. Besides your son could use my powers along with the Kyuubi once he is old enough. Besides I owe you and the village to keep Kyuubi busy after you took me in. And don't even think about disagreeing with me Minato if you know what is good for you." said Amaterasu looking at Minato in a angry voice

"Amaterasu has a point Minato. She is the only one of us that is strong enough to fight Kyuubi toe to toe and believe me we need all the time right now for you to perform that jutsu of yours." said Gamabunta looking at Minato

"Alright you two made your point. But Amaterasu please do me a favor and watch over Naruto as he means the world to me and Kushina." said Minato looking at Amaterasu

"Of course I will watch over your son Minato. You have my word that I will watch over your and Kushina with my life. Now if you can excuse me Minato I have a certain tail beast I have to keep busy. I just hope whatever your jutsu is that it will work against Kyuubi as your are the village's last hope." said Amaterasu

With that Amtaerasu charge at Kyuubi who was now back on it's feet and it look angry as hell leaving Minato and Gamabunta alone. As Amaterasu and Kyuubi were fighting each other Minato quickly went through a series of hand signs as Minato look up to see the Shingami appeared over him.

"I hope this works as if it doesn't then I will have died in vain. Well here goes nothing." thought Minato

With that Minato went through the last hand signs as he look up at the Shingami and saw aim both of it's hands at both Kyuubi and Amaterasu and realize Amaterasu would be able to get out of the way in time to avoided being sealed within Naruto along with Kyuubi. Meanwhile at that moment Kyuubi was busy fighting Amaterasu and was ready to deliver the final blow. When suddenly Kyuubi stop in it's tracks as it felt like something was trying to pull it's very soul out of it's body. Kyuubi look down at it's chest and saw the Shingami's hands going inside of it's chest and starting to pull out it's very soul as it also notice the same thing was happening to Amaterasu as well.

"What the hell is happening to me? What kinda of trick are you trying to pull on me?" demanded Kyuubi looking at Amaterasu angry

"The answer is very simple Kyuubi. Minato is using a very special jutsu that he created to summon the Shingami in order to seal you up inside of his own son at the cost of his own life. And you feel right into his trap as once the Shingami has your soul you can't escape no matter what you try and do." replied Amaterasu laughing

"So that weak human has created a jutsu to trap even me the strongest of all demons. I maybe going to be sealed up but so are you my dear Amaterasu. You should have ran away when you could. As now your going to share the same fate as me you weakling." said Kyuubi

"So what if we are both going to be sealed up within the same person. As along as you can't harm anymore innocent people then I don't really care what happens to me as you have already being defeated Kyuubi and that is something I am happy to have happen. So I hope your ready to face your fate as there is no escaping it anymore." said Amaterasu with a evil laugh

With that said the Shingami pulled both Kyuubi and Amaterasu souls from their bodies as their bodies disappeared in specks of light . Minato look down at Naruto as he saw both Kyuubi and Amaterasu souls were sealed within his son and saw whisker like marks appear on his face along with the seal on his stomach . All of a sudden Minato clutch his chest in pain as he look down at Naruto and felt his soul start to leave his body.

"Naruto my dear boy. I wish with all my heart that I could change what has happen to you and watch you grow up to become a great shinobi like me and your mother. But I know that you will one day grow up to become a more powerful shinobi then I ever was and become Hokage one day. But until that day comes I hope you will live a good life and that you protect the village with you very life like me and your mother have done. Farewell my son and may the gods watch over always." said Minato looking at Naruto who was starting to cry in his father's arms

All of a sudden Minato felt his soul leave him as his body disappeared into specks of gold light. As soon as Minato pass on to the next life Gamabunta disappeared into a cloud of smoke as Naruto started to fall to the ground below him. When suddenly from out of nowhere Kakashi came and caught Naruto in mid air and landed on the ground on his feet as he look down at Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Why is it that everyone I care about dies around me especially sensei as now his son has no one to take care of him. I guess I should head to the Hokage tower and see lord Sarutobi to see what will happen to little Naruto. As I can image with sensei dead the council will reinstate lord Sarutobi as Hokage. I just hope everything will turn out alright for everyone especially for everyone who lost love ones in the Kyuubi's attack tonight." said Kakashi sadly

With that Kakashi took off towards the Hokage tower at full speed carrying Naruto in his arms. Later inside of the Hokage's office the newly reinstated Third Hokage Sarutbobi was sitting at his desk looking at Kakashi as Kakahsi told him his report that not only that the Kyuubi had being sealed within Naruto but also the sun goddess Amaterasu as well. Also Sarutobi was thinking about the attempt on young Naruto's life by one of the villagers after learning that the Kyuubi had not died like everyone had thought.

"Lord Hokage I hate to sound rude. But now that young Naruto is safe. What will happen to him now that the council knows about the Kyuubi and Amaterasu being sealed within him?" ask Kakashi looking at Sarutobi afraid of the answer

"I am afraid Kakashi. That Naruto will have to be sent to the orphanage until he is old enough to live on his own. Since the council has decided against my request that either you or me to adopt him as they said it would not look right for someone to adopt the demon brat as most of them put it." replied Sarutobi

"If you ask me I say they are full of crap if they think Naruto is the Kyuubi itself as sensei give his life to seal it into his only son. Something tells me they just want to train Naruto to be use as some kinda of weapon especially that old geezer Danzo of all of them." said Kakashi angry as he look at Naruto who was sleeping inside of a crib in the office

"I agree with you there Kakashi. Something tells me Danzo wants to raise Naruto to become a emotionless weapon as he wanted to adopt Naruto himself which I stop him from doing. But unfortunately all I could do for young Naruto here is make a declaration that what happen here tonight be kept a secret from the younger generation so at least give Naruto a chance to live some kinda of normal life. I also decided to assign a anbu black ops squad with the mission to protect young Naruto from anymore attempts on his life until the time comes he is able to defend himself and becomes a shinobi of the leaf village." said Sarutobi

"Well that is at least some good news. But if I may Lord Hokage I like to make a request that when Naruto graduates from the academy and becomes a genin. That I am allow to become his sensei as I owe it to both sensei and Kushina to teach their son to become a great ninja like I was taught by sensei to be." said Kakashi looking at Sarutobi

"I was thinking exactly the same thing to Kakashi of making of you Naruto's Jonin instructor once he becomes a genin. As it's only right you teach Minato's and Kushina's son. Now that we got that covered you are dismiss until further notice as we all deserve a rest after what happen tonight." said Sarutobi looking at Kakashi

With that Kakashi left the office leaving Sarutobi alone with Naruto. Once Kakashi left Sarutobi got out of his chair and walk over to Naruto's crib as he saw that Naruto was still asleep.

"Minato Kushina. I am so sorry that your wish for the village to see Naruto as a hero didn't come true. But I promise I will do whatever in my power to make sure Naruto grows up with a good childhood and become a great shinobi like you both wanted him to be. That is a promise I attain to kept no matter what. ." thought Sarutobi looking down at Naruto with tears in his eyes.

That's it for the preview chapter for this story challenge. The reason I put this idea down as a story challenge is because of the fact I want people who know how to write a great story to have a chance to take on this challenge down and write it as one of there stories. All I ask is for you to keep the basic idea of this challenge down intact and have the pairing be Naruto/Sakura. Besides that you have free rein on what to write in your story. Thanks and I am looking forward to whatever stories come out of this challenge


End file.
